


Death in Space

by busaikko



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Character Death, Community: sga_kinkmeme, Deathfic, Illnesses, M/M, Minor Character Death, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I always knew I was going to die in space. From the moment I stepped through the Stargate...." (Stargate Universe: 1.04 "Darkness")</i>  (Prompt: rocks fall, everyone dies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death in Space

In real life, Brody thought, even bad guys aren't usually homicidal nutjobs. Someone should have figured out that there was something wrong with Dannic. If Ginn hadn't shot him, the fever would have led from delusions to convulsions to coma to death, just like it had with the rest of the imprisoned Lucian Alliance soldiers, and the Destiny crew would have been warned.

"And then what?" Rush said, at the end of this theory. He had been too weak to get out of bed when the first morning chime sounded. His eyes were red-rimmed from lack of sleep, and his hands were shaking. Brody probably shouldn't have followed Rush back to his room last night, should have let him sleep instead of making love to him, but he'd been selfish. "No one from Earth is immune to the virus. As soon as they left the gateroom we were all doomed."

"You shouldn't have taken the communication stones," Brody said, and Rush laughed, loud and bitter and angry.

"The violent ones would kill to use them. And the ones like TJ, burning in their beautiful visions -- what would they say to Earth, to their families?"

Brody snorted. "Goodbye?"

Rush's eyes burned at him. "Yes, goodbye, then, Adam. It has been such a pleasure knowing you." He coughed wetly against the shoulder of his t-shirt. "Do you feel better for that?"

Brody didn't say anything. He'd learnt that about Rush, that sometimes it was better to keep his silence and thus his dignity.

Rush sighed. "We need food. And more ammunition." He pushed himself up on one elbow, and then fell back, breathing hard. "See if there are any planets in range."

"I'll go." Brody checked the magazine of the weapon he'd taken off one of the dead Marines, and kissed Rush on the forehead before heading out into the corridor.

Bodies were everywhere, and the stench of death, even though Rush had lowered on-board temperatures to just above freezing. Brody named the civilians in his head as he passed them. He didn't remember that many names of the military personnel; in retrospect, he thought that was symbolic of how fractured and broken Destiny's crew had been from the start. He did recognize Greer, fallen where he'd been guarding the armory, and Wray, huddled with a group under blankets in the mess hall, as if on a sleepover. Brody wondered if he and Rush were the last survivors. He'd heard that Wallace and Scott and Armstrong had taken a group back into the unexplored sectors of the ship. He hoped they were well -- at any rate, he hoped they weren't around the next corner, hallucinating that he was Ba'al incarnate. TJ had taken several people with her out an airlock, believing that the good aliens would save them. Death had been fast, but messy.

Brody filled his rucksack and headed back. The first few days, he'd felt as if he had to sneak around, terrified of geing caught. Now... now he let his guard down, and he was almost back to their room when he heard footsteps behind him.

It was Young, of course it was. Brody had read Watership Down as a child, and thought now that Young looked like General Woundwort, enraged with hatred and impervious to all reason. Brody still stopped short, hands out to show he wasn't armed (too late, damn it), and said, "Good morning, Colonel."

"Where are you going?" Young asked, jerking his P90 in Brody's direction.

Brody wet his lips. "Back to my room," he said. "It's down the next corridor, I have -- do you want breakfast?"

Young shot him; badly, because it hurt like everlasting fuck when Brody fell, so horribly agonizing that he had to think Young was punishing him by denying him a quick death. He heard Young walk past, and then start opening doors, one after another. Brody wanted to call out, give Rush some kind of warning, but he was having enough trouble breathing through the pain. He knew when Young reached the right door, though, because he heard another burst of gunfire. At that, he closed his eyes and let go of the last hope that he'd been carrying.


End file.
